A quest in the past
by Eepee
Summary: His friends were all dead. He had nothing to live for anymore. Then one day Tessai Tsukibashi, the former Kido Corps captain asks if Ichigo would like to learn a dangerous time travel spell. You can already guess his answer. Dark Ichigo/Time travel. Rated M for slight gore, violence/character death and swearing. Pairings undecided. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.
1. Summary

Summary

 **A/N: This is my first time writing a fic, so don't expect anything good. ANY Constructive criticism is highly welcome.**

'Normal speech'

'Zangetsu talking'

 **'Hollow Ichigo (Shiro) talking'**

 _'Thoughts'_

Rated M for slight gore. I'm not sure if there will be lemons or not. The summary will just explain everything that happened, so I'm writing Ichigo in 3rd person.

* * *

 _They were dead. Almost all of them._

 _He couldn't do anything.  
_

 _He was too late._

 _Dad...Yuzu… Karin..._ _Inoue… Chad… Ishida… Rukia… Renji…_

Aizen had somehow managed to seal Ichigo and his father into the Dangai when they were on the way to Karakura Town.

His father had used a self sacrificing Kido spell to get Ichigo out of the damned tunnel. His last words were "You've made me proud son. I entrust taking care of Yuzu and Karin to you. Tell the girls I love them."

Then his eyes became lifeless, as his soul went back into the cycle of reincarnation.

"Yeah. Rest in peace." Ichigo said quietly, not trusting his voice.

As his father's body disintegrated, a white portal opened. Jumping in it, he was met with a horrifying sight.

 _'This can't be real.'_

 **'What the fuck happened here?'** Shiro almost screamed inside his head.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Normal speech'

'Zangetsu talking'

 **'Hollow Ichigo (Shiro) talking'**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

####

Karakura Town was nothing but ruins. There were lifeless bodies scattered everywhere,  
the smell of blood and death lingering in the air.

Ichigo started flash stepping towards his house instantly.  
 _'Thank God… It's still standing.'_ He thought, and opened the door.

His scowl was replaced with a look of absolute horror. Aizen was standing there, and on the floor were his sisters, or what was left of them. Blood was everywhere, and Aizen was holding Yuzu's head in his right hand, and Karin's head in his left hand.

Smirking evilly, Aizen said: "Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo. You got out after all."  
Ichigo didn't even hear him talking. He grabbed Zangetsu and went bankai instantly while charging at Aizen.

After a couple minutes of fighting, Ichigo realized that he was losing fast, but he didn't care at all.  
He WOULD avenge his sisters.

'Ichigo… Why aren't you using the Final Getsugatensho?' Zangetsu asked calmly.  
' _Of course! The Final Getsugatensho! How could I forget that?' His mind was now in a much calmer state, even though he still felt burning hatred towards the murderer._

"Aizen! Lets end this NOW!" Ichigo yelled, and was engulfed in pure dark reiatsu.  
"Saigo No Getsuga Tenshô. Using this technique I become the Getsuga."  
Ichigo had black waist length hair, bandages wrapped around his chest all the way to his eyes.  
He had red piercing eyes, and he was emitting lots of black reiatsu.

To say that Aizen was surprised, would be an underestimation. He knew that Ichigo was a transcendent being on a completely different level than himself. If he had to make an estimation, he'd say that his level is 1. Ichigo's would be 8. He also knew that he would most likely die within seconds, so he used his emergency plan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I have all of your friends captive, contained in Caja Negaciôn. If you kill me, there's no way of getting them out."

Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction, but went back to normal as he remembered something. "Well, Ulquiorra got out of one in two hours, so it shouldn't take them that long to break out." Ichigo spoke.

Aizen smirked deviously. "Yes. However, that was a Negaciôn min. The one your friends are in is a Negaciôn Continente. Even you couldn't break free from that. It's an entire new dimension, created by Urahara Kisuke himself."

Ichigo snarled. "You're bluffing." Aizen responded by flicking his wrist, and a floating transparent screen appeared. There were all of his friends, beaten up and suffering.

The burning hatred Ichigo felt increased tenfold. "What have you done to them?" He growled.  
 **'King, we aint got much time. He's most likely bluffing. Ya remember, that Kuchiki chick was left at Soul Society when ya left."**

Ichigo wanted to believe it was all an illusion, but he couldn't count on that. ' _What if they really are trapped in this Negaciôn thing?'  
_ 'Ichigo. You must make up your mind. We can't keep this form up for any longer.' Zangetsu said.  
 _  
_Aizen noticed Ichigo's thoughtful look, and smirked inwardly. ' _He's falling for it. I need to thank Szayel later for that. Oh wait, he's dead.'_

So Aizen said: "Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's make a deal. I've already created the Ôken, so you'll let me go, and I'll free your friends." Smirking inwardly again, he knew he had fooled Ichigo.

"Mugêtsu." Was the last word Aizen ever heard.

 **Timeskip 2 hours**

Ichigo had given his sisters a proper burial. The Final GetsugaTensho form had vanished.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I failed you oyaji, Karin, Yuzu." Ichigo said, his voice barely over a whisper. Tears streamed freely on his face, to the cold ground. The pain he was feeling inside was devastating.

 **'King…** / Ichigo…' He heard his inner spirits say.  
' _Shiro… Could you please open a garganta to the Soul Society? I need to find Urahara.'_

 **'** **Sure.'** Was everything Shiro said, then his hand moved on its own, flicking his wrist and thus making a rip in the air, also known as Garganta.

Five minutes later Ichigo was standing on the Sokyoku Hill facing multiple captains including Urahara and some liutenants and the head captain Yamamoto. "It's over. Aizen is dead." He said, his eyes and voice completely emotionless.

' _What could have had happened to him….'_ Almost everyone thought simultaneously.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Can you give us your honest word that Aizen Sosuke is in fact dead?" Yamamoto asked him.  
Ichigo sent him a chilling glare, that made almost everyone present flinch. "He is."  
Next he glared at Urahara. "Kisuke. Did you create something called Negaciôn Continente?"

Urahara had a thoughtful look on his face for a few seconds, then he said "No, why?".  
The glare he had on Urahara softened a bit, then he asked: "Where are my friends?"

Everyone present froze and some had saddened expressions. "You didn't know? All of those fools died fighting the Arrancar army." 2nd Squad captain Soifon said emotionlessly. Only person that realized instantly what happened in a second after she had told Ichigo that was Yamamoto.

Ichigo had disappeared from their sight, and grabbed Soifon by her throat.  
" **You'll never talk about King's friends again like that. Are we clear little girl?"** Shiro asked her, his angry golden eyes staring straight at her soul.

Shiro had forcibly taken control of Ichigo's body. He knew Ichigo would have had killed her instantly without thinking, and caused the Soul Society to go after him.

Soifon could only nod, shocked and terrified. After Shiro let go, he sensed many hostile reiatsu around him, and had quite many swords at his neck. So, he pushed Ichigo back to control.  
Ichigo just glared at everyone. "Either you sheathe those swords, or I'll kill you all."  
He sensed someone attacking from behind, so he turned around and caught the kick using only his bare left hand.

"You're not Ichigo! Threatening to kill his comrades is nothing like him!" The new arrival, namely Youruichi said, clenching her firsts and preparing for another attack.

"Comrades? The very same comrades that left my sisters to death?" He asked, deep hatred very evident in his voice.

Many people gasped, including Yoruichi. "Ichigo…" She said sadly, trying to pull him to a hug.  
Ichigo just walked away from her. "I don't need your pity."

She just stared at his back tears in her eyes. _'Ichigo…'_

 **Time skip 1 week**

Ichigo had gone back to the human realm, and just sat on a building, looking at the sunset in his soul form. His human body had been destroyed in the Winter war.  
Since he came back from Soul Society, he had done nothing but sit on the edge of a high building, one of the only ones that survived Aizen.  
 _'This is meaningless…'_ He thought and raised his hand.

 **'** **King, don't do it you fucking idiot!'  
** 'Ichigo, that's not the solution for your suffering.'

Ignoring his inner spirits and coating his hand in reiatsu, he prepared to shatter his own soul. He wouldn't reincarnate again. His inner spirits would gain their own bodies, so he wouldn't kill them.  
' **KING! STOP!'** His hollow screamed inside his head, his voice terrified.

"Ichigo-dono." Someone behind him called out for Ichigo.  
Ichigo didn't bother turning around. "Tessai-san. What do you want?" He asked emotionlessly.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
